Unknown Family
by Zipper Nova
Summary: The story of an OC making a living in the ever so chaotic world of Durarara!. It's more than just an OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Unknown Family

**Author: **Zipper Nova  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The story of an OC making a living in the ever so chaotic world of Durarara!. It's more than just an OC story!

Ikebukuro was a bustling city, that much was obvious. What wasn't as obvious was that the young teenager standing on the sidewalk in the center of the city was a new one. Their destination was known yet not. A piece of paper with an address on it, a letter for the person who lived there and the bag they carried and what was in it. Nothing to their name, which was-

"Watch where you going!" yelled a person. The teen was roughly shoved aside. They looked to the person who had just shoved past them. Really, they hadn't been in anyone's way since they got off their train. The teen had nothing going through their mind. Not a single thought. Not a single feeling through their body.

The teen started off down the street. They didn't really want to go to the given address. Then again, it was probably smart to at least figure out where said address was. The teen navigated their way through the endless crowd of humans. There were so many. A lot more than where they had originally come from. Something they would just have to get use to.

"Long time no see!" Called a deep voice not too far from where the teen stood. They looked up to see a tall black man wearing a strange outfit. It looked like a Japanese outfit yet a little on the American sailor suit side. "Come eat sushi!" He said, holding out a flyer. The teen took the flyer with a blank stare and looked at it. They began walking away and not long after their first steps, folded the paper and pocketed it.

After more hours of pointless wondering the teen decided to look for the address they were suppose to head to. One street after the other. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Still empty headed, the teen's common sense was to find a map somewhere and go from there. The easiest thing was to go into a store and buy. This is what was done. After purchasing a map the teen leaned against the side of a building and looked it over. One street name is all they needed. It took a while but finally the much needed street address was found. It was almost dark and the teen thought it best to get to the address before nightfall. They followed the map to the needed destination and found themselves in front of an apartment looking complex. A fairly nice one too, to say the least. The teen walked in and found the room number written on the paper. They stared at the door for a moment. Still, not a single thought being processed in what, their father had considered, one of the smartest minds in the world. The teen stretched their arm out and knocked on the door.

**~X~**

Izaya Orihara watched as a young teenager stood on the sidewalk of the center of Ikebukuro. He pulled away from his small binoculars and leaned back in the booth he occupied.

"A new human," He said to himself. "One I need to study up on."

He stood from his booth and left the small café. He was extremely proud of his superior sneaking around techniques. He knew Ikebukuro like the back of his hand, making spying even easier than it already was. Not to mention he knew nearly everything about everyone and involved them all in his little game he enjoyed playing.

He quietly followed behind the new teen with his usual smirk in place. Never faltering once. He kept a safe distance the entire time but nearly lost the teen at least three times. He was beginning to get severely annoyed. He cursed himself for almost losing something as simply as a human. He had been able to track one any other time and he wouldn't even be stalking them like he was with this kid! The thing was that this human was particularly boring. For a new one they didn't seem to have much of a care in the world. They would go to one place stand there and stare then disappear. Izaya supposed that what made this human so difficult to track was that he didn't know what kind of places they liked to go to.

_Maybe if I get the kid's cell phone number I can trick them into trying to commit suicide._**(1)**Izaya thought to himself. _They seem depressed. Even if they aren't, I could still pull it off._

After a few hours of what he would definitely call pointless wondering , he began to actually take in his surroundings. They near his favorite sushi shop.

"Hey, long time no see!" Called a deep voice.

"Ah, Simon!" Izaya said with a smile.

"Come eat sushi sometime!" Simon said.

"Ah, not today I'm afraid. I'm busy with work!" Izaya said shaking his head.

"We're having a sell on fatty tuna!" Simon protested. Izaya turned his head to locate the teen he was following. Once he found them he turned back to Simon.

"I'll really have to come back some other time! Right now I'm just swamped in work!" Izaya said with a forced smile. He really loved fatty tuna but because he was chasing this human he couldn't stop and get it. Wait, chasing? Ha ha! Never. Izaya was following them to get their information. Yeah, that's what was going on! He turned away from Simon, waved goodbye and ran to catch up with the mystery human.

Izaya was starting to let a frown slip into place. He was almost to the point of looking for Shizuo. Or at least looking out for Shizuo. That is, until the new kid walked into a store. Izaya got a good view of the store's entrance and waited. When he saw the teen walk out with a map his interest was piqued even more. His usual smile returned to his face as he watched them they study the map and find their destination. He began following them when they started down the street again. This time the teen appeared to be looking for a street in particular. He watched as they passed street after until finally finding the one they wanted.

_Why this street? What are they looking for? Is someone waiting for them?_ Izaya listed off the questions in his head that he demand himself to get the answers to. When the teen stopped in front of an apartment Izaya recognized it to be the home of one of his friends from back in school. The teen stood outside the building and stared at it.

_Why do they stare at things and never go inside the damn building!? _Izaya asked himself in frustration. He needed to get an answer to that too he supposed. He watched as the teen walked into the building. He decided he would wait a while and see if they ever came back out. He was proud of himself once he figured out he had been waiting to see the teen for four hours. It was already midnight.

"I suppose they must be staying here." Izaya said to himself. "I'll find out more about you later." and with that he skipped off down the street. Literally.

**~X~**

The teen put down their arm after knocking and waited. When the door opened they were greeted with a brown haired man in glasses. He was a wearing a white lab coat and a confused expression.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked the teen. The teen pulled out a piece of paper from their back pocket and handed it over to him. He took the paper and began reading. His face changed from confusion to normal to shock. "This isn't real! Where did you get this!?" He questioned in a panic. The teen reached around from behind the paper and poked the bottom of it. He quickly read it and pulled out his cell phone. He punched a few buttons and waited. The sound of the dial tone was emanating from the phones speaker.

"Are you serious!?" The man yelled into the phone. Another voice could be heard on the other end. It was hard to decipher what it was saying. The teen stood in the hallway waiting for the man to get off the phone. When he was finished with his phone call the man pocketed his phone and stepped aside.

"Please, come in." He said with a nervous tone. The teen walked in and took their shoes off by the door. The man looked at the paper then walked over to a small coffee table and set the note down on it. "My name is Shinra Kishitani. But I guess you already knew that." He said with an awkward smile. The teen nodded as a greeting and looked around the room. While they were looking another person walked into the room from down the hallway.

"Oh, um this Celty." Shinra introduced. The teen looked over to the new comer. She wore a skin tight suit, completely black. She didn't have a head though. The teen nodded their hello again and continued to look around the room. "Um, she doesn't have a head as you can see but she is still able to live. I suppose father told you didn't he." The teen nodded gave Celty a blank stare. Celty took out her phone and typed something on it. She held it up for Shinra to read.

"_Who is this kid and why are they here?"_

"This is Shindo Kishitani. They're living with us from now on." Shinra explained. The teen nodded.

"_Who are they exactly?"_

"Shindo is my little um…" Shinra began. He looked to the teen who simply stared back at him. "Uh, this is my younger sibling then."

"_Is it a boy or a girl?"_

"I'm not sure…" Shinra looked at Shindo and smiled. "Father said he didn't know if you were a boy or a girl. Heh heh, um would you care to tell us?" Shindo looked to their side and shook their head in disappointment. "Okay, then. Um here I'll take your bag." Shindo handed their bag to Shinra and watched as he went down the hallway and placed the bag in a room.

"I'll give you a tour if you'd like." Shinra said from down the hallway. He walked back towards the living room and looked to Shindo for a reply. They shook their head and walked over to the giant window overlooking a decent part of the city.

Shindo looked down to see a man leaning against the tree not too far from the building.

_You're not slick. _Shindo thought to themselves. _I knew you were following me._

**~X~**

Shindo woke up at the break of dawn. They sat up in their new bed and looked around their room. It was completely white aside from the light brown wooden desk against wall across from the bed and a dresser of the same color along the wall next to the door. Shindo looked to the window next their bed and saw a decent view of Ikebukuro. The streets were bare aside from some cars and trash.

Shindo stood from the bed and did a small stretch to easy the tight muscles in their body. They made their bed than changed into their outfit for the day. Once everything that they regularly did to get ready back at home was done, Shindo left their room and retreated to the kitchen. They thought they were the only ones awake but was quickly proven wrong at the sight in the kitchen. The woman Shindo met the day before was in the room making coffee. Shindo stood in doorway and watched silently.

_Celty. _Shindo thought. _She lacks a head… Just as father said._

Celty turned around after hearing a small noise from the doorway of the kitchen. She saw the new teenager who had arrived at the apartment the day before standing in the doorway watching her. She took out her phone and typed a message.

"_Good Morning."_ It read.

Shindo bowed slightly as their own version of a greeting. There was a small moment of silence before Celty typed out another message.

"_Sorry if this offends you but do you mind telling me if you're a boy or girl?"_

Shindo was quiet a moment before they answered in a quiet voice.

"Female. Don't tell Shinra." Shindo said.

"_Why not?"_

"It's best my own brother figure out what I am on his own."

"_It might take a while."_

"Don't tell him we talked."

"_Why?"_

"Then he'll want to talk."

"_He talks a lot sometimes."_

"Precisely."

Celty watched as Shindo walked to the giant window in the living room and peered out it. She walked over and typed out another message on her phone.

"_Shinra is really your brother?"_

Shindo nodded.

"_Why are you here? Now of all times?"_

Shindo looked for the paper her father had given to her to give to Shinra. She found it lying on the table not far from her and Celty. She walked over and picked it up.

"You can obviously see right?" She asked Celty. She held out the paper for her. Celty took it and read the scribbled writing on the paper. She nodded and placed it back on the table.

"_So Shinra's father wanted you to live here?"_

"Yes. He claims the Japanese education system would be better suit for me."

"_I see. I'm sorry we had to ask your gender. It's your hair. It's very short."_

"I know. I look exactly like Shinra."

Shindo and Celty were quiet for a moment. Celty was about to type something before they heard Shinra as he padded down the hall.

"Oh, good morning Celty, Shindo!" He said cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

Shindo shook her head then looked out the window in the main room.

"You're usually not? Or perhaps you're jetlagged?" he continued.

Shindo just shook her head and walked over to him. She held out the paper their father had sent with her and pointed to the word school.

"School? What about it? You wanna go see it?" Shinra asked her.

Shindo pointed to a word just a couple behind school, which was enroll.

"Oh, right! We should defiantly do that today!" Shinra said with a smile. "We'll go around noon!"

"_Then you should hurry." _Celty typed up. _"It's nine thirty." _

"Ah!" Shinra exclaimed as he hurried around his small home to get ready. Shindo and Celty both shook their heads as they watched.

When Shinra was finally ready he gave Celty a task to do and then headed out with Shindo. As they were walking Shinra asked Shindo question after question. If she answered them they would only be one word answers.

When they made it to the school Shindo was actually grateful. Shinra was annoying in all honesty and she couldn't stand his constant questioning. She couldn't blame him though. After all she hadn't exactly said anything about herself.

They headed through the main entrance and to the office where they would be getting Shindo signed up. They were able to get the meeting set up and get all the papers in a matter of minutes.

"Shindo," Said the principal. "Would you care to take a look around the school? It's fairly easy to get around in."

Shindo nodded in response and stood. She bowed then headed out the door.

"_Where am I suppose to go now? _Shindo asked herself. What if she got lost? Shinra didn't have her cell phone number. Who cared though. Shindo wondered up to the schools roof and looked at the ground below. She watched as people walked past the building below.

_Unsuspecting that they're being watched._ Shindo thought to herself. She didn't hear the school's lunch bell sound and continued watching the small people below.

Kida, Mikado and Anri made their way to the schools roof, along with a few other kids, and noticed Shindo standing by one of the far of fences.

"Hey who's that?" Mikado asked aloud.

"Huh, never seen 'em before." Kida said. "Guess we better go see huh?" He smiled and started heading over to Shindo.

"Wait! Masaomi! They're not even wearing a uniform they could be dangerous!" Mikado panicked as he ran to Kida's side.

"Oh calm down! Who can be so bad that they go to a school's roof and just stare? Besides, if they were a bad person someone would have stopped them before they made it up here!"

Kida, Mikado and Anri made their way over and stood a few steps away from Shindo. Mikado and Anri were too nervous to up and approach her so Kida did the job.

"Hey there!" He said loudly. Shindo turned and looked at the blonde boy. She nodded her head and turned back to the people below. "Huh? Hey what's up? Why're you here?"

"Masaomi don't be so rude!" Mikado scolded. He hurried up by Kida's side and bowed to Shindo. "I'm sorry he's so rude!"

Shindo shook her head and looked to the two. She looked over to Anri and nodded her acknowledgement. Anri jumped a little and nodded back.

"So, I take it you're not one for talking huh?" Kida tried. Shindo nodded. "Well at least tell us why you're here?" Shindo stayed quiet.

"Will you be attending here?" Mikado asked. Shindo nodded.

"Are you a dude or a chick?"

"Masaomi!"

Shindo blinked and looked to her right where she had seen Shinra and the principal walking over.

"Hey, there P!" Kida smiled. The principal frowned and turned to Shindo.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. Shindo nodded. "Good! You'll be very welcomed here! Your uniform will be ready tomorrow morning. You will start school this Monday."

"We still have three days to get to know each other!" Shinra smiled.

"Get to know each other?" Kida questioned aloud.

"We should be going." Shinra said. He held made a gesture as for Shindo to go ahead to the exit of the roof and he followed behind her.

"Hm," Kida hummed. "I wonder if that was a dude or a chick."

"Masaomi!" Mikado frowned.

"I think it was a boy." Anri said quietly.

"Well we'll find out when they get their uniform!" Kida smiled.

**Author's Notes: **I don't know where this is going either! :O Yeah so I didn't care enough to get into the whole Japanese school system or any of that :/ We'll just pretend some of it is like America school okay? Okay cool. So if there are things that are significantly off. Back up! I didn't research it for once!

**Enjoy and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Shindo leaned against the counter in the kitchen and watched as Shinra floundered over Celty. She said it wasn't something that happened often unless something happened her or she was sad or something. Other times Shinra just had random love fits.

"Celty our wedding is going to be perfect!" Shinra gushed. Celty hit him in the stomach with her hand, effectively causing him to stop talking. Shindo smirked and left the kitchen to look out the large window in the living room.

"You do that a lot." Shinra said from the kitchen. Shindo looked over to him and shrugged.

"We should go get your uniform today!" He said with a smile. Shindo nodded then stopped. She looked out the window again then back to Shinra, this time out the corner of her eye. She walked over to a table with a small vase on it. She picked it up and acted as if she was simply looking at it. Shinra raised a brow at the action.

"What's-?" He started but was cut off. Shindo threw the vase at Shinra's head. He gave a small yelp and ducked. Celty used her shadow and caught the vase. She and Shinra looked to the front entrance just in time to see Shindo run out it.

"What the? Celty you have to go after him! Er, her! Just go!" Shinra hurried. Celty nodded and inwardly shook her head at how Shinra had yet to figure out whether Shindo was a boy or girl.

She ran out the door and pulled her bike out of the little garage her and Shinra owned. She Started to get on it but stopped. She got off and checked the elevator. The digital screen above it didn't show any numbers. She looked down the stairs leading to the lower levels and didn't see Shindo. She quickly got on her bike and flew out the window.

Shindo had taken the stairs figuring it was a much faster way than the elevator. She ran out the main doors and took off down the street. She heard the neigh of a horse and turned around. There she saw the apartment complex and Celty falling from a large window. Celty and her motorcycle landed perfectly on the ground and sped towards Shindo.

Shindo moved faster and ran around a corner where Celty followed. She dodged people as the Headless Rider caught up with her. Celty reached her hand out as Shindo got closer. Shindo looked behind her to see Celty's hand right by her jacket hood. She stopped running and ducked, causing Celty to speed past her and miss the grab. Shindo gave a small, nearly unnoticeable smirk and took off the other way.

The sound of a horse was heard again not much later. Shindo moved to hide in an ally and watched from the shadows as Celty drove by. She took a couple deep breaths and tried to regulate her breathing. She waited a few seconds before sliding out and looking around. She took another deep breath and made her way down the street.

**~X~**

Celty scanned the people she passed for Shindo. She couldn't find the teen anywhere. That is until she rounded a corner and found said teen walking casually. She sped up, the sound of her horse echoing around her. Shindo turned around and her eyes widened at the site of the Black Rider. She took off running again and rounded a corner.

_Persistent._ Shindo thought. She slid past different people, bumping into one who was wearing a yellow hat. He cursed her and his gang simply told him to forget about her. She wasn't worth their time apparently.

Shindo rounded another corner, the thought of "Why are there so many corners in this town?" did occur once or twice at this point. Of course with running and rounding corners comes the ever run into moment. Shindo found herself on the ground pain drifting in her face. She grabbed her nose and looked up just in time to be pulled up by the collar of her jacket and shirt.

"Do you know what could happen if you run into someone?" Asked the blonde haired man. His friend standing next to him seemed a bit afraid. Shindo's eyes widened. She knew this guy without a doubt. The dark sunglasses hiding his eyes, the bartender outfit.

_Shizuo! _Shindo thought in slight panic. Her father had told her about him.

"Well do you?" Shizuo asked angrily. The sound of a horse could be heard. Shindo looked behind her to see Celty coming up fast. She squirmed in Shizuo's grip. The man, being caught off guard by Celty's horse, loosened his hold, letting Shindo effectively escape. He turned around and watched her run down the street then turned to face Celty who had now stopped next to them on the side of the road.

"_Where did they go?" _Celty typed out on her phone.

"Who? That kid?" Shizuo asked. Celty nodded and typed something out on her phone again.

"_I've been chasing her for a while now!"_

"What happened?"

"_She's related to Shinra and I have to bring her back!"_

"I'll help you." Shizuo said climbing on the back of Celty's bike. She nodded and Shizuo said goodbye to Tim, his friend, and off they went.

**~X~**

Masaomi looked over to where he had heard Shizuo's angry voice. He saw the man holding some kid in his fist.

"H-hey did you just see that?" Mikado asked nervously.

"What?" Anri asked. She too was now watching the scene unfold.

"That person just ran into Shizuo and he picked them up with one hand!" Mikado explained.

"Hey isn't that the kid from school yesterday?" Masaomi asked.

"It looks like them." Anri said.

"Should we go help 'em out?" Masaomi asked.

"Uh I don't think that's a good-!" Mikado started but was cut off by the Black Rider's motorcycle. The three watched as the teen in Shizuo's grip managed to get loose and run away.

_Is Celty chasing them? _Mikado thought to himself.

"Huh," Masaomi started. "Looks like that kids got some beef with the Headless Rider, not to mention Shizuo too."

"But they just recently came to Ikebukuro right?" Anri asked.

"Maybe, I haven't seen 'em around before until now." Masaomi said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Think we should help them?" Anri asked.

"Help who? The kid?" Masaomi asked her. She gave a nod and he looked in the direction the teen, Shizuo and the Headless Rider had taken off in.

"No," He said simply. "Let's just move on with our life and later when we all get home we can see if it shows up on the news!"

**~X~**

Celty and Shizuo were right next to Shindo. Shizuo reached out and grabbed Shindo's jacket hood and the whole group slowly came to a stop. Shizuo kept his hold on the teen as he got off the bike. Celty got off and pulled out her phone, typing out a message.

"_Why'd you do that?" _It read.

"I was told to." Shindo said simply.

"_By who?"_

"Shingen."

"_Your father?" _Shindo nodded. _"Why?"_

"He told me to test you and Shinra."

"_By running away?" _Shindo nodded again.

"Ask him." She said as she put he head down. Shizuo let go of her hood and Celty just looked her over. She wrote something else on her phone and held it up for Shizuo to read.

"_I'll take her back now. Thanks for your help." _It read.

"No problem." Shizuo said, holding up a hand.

"_I'll fill you in later okay?"_

"Don't bother, it's not my place to know." Celty nodded and placed a hand on Shindo's shoulder. She moved her over to her horse and they got on. Shindo placed her hands on the back of the bike and kept her head down as Celty formed a shadow helmet for her. The sped off back towards the apartment, leaving Shizuo to stare after them.

"That was a girl?" He said aloud, pulling out a cigarette. "Kids these days." He sighed, lighting his smoke.

**~X~**

Celty and Shindo walked into the apartment and found a pacing Shinra.

"Oh you found… uh… sorry, I still don't know." Shinra said.

"Just him or something! Damn." Shindo said the last part quiet enough so neither Shinra or Celty could hear.

"Why'd you do that?" Shinra asked in disbelief. Shindo put her head down and moved her head in general direction of Celty. Shinra looked over to his love and awaited an answer. She brought out her phone and typed one up.

"_She said your guys' father told her to. It was a test for you and me."_

"A test?" Shinra questioned.

"_Sh-"_ Celty went to type "she" but stopped. She had remembered how Shindo didn't want Celty to tell Shinra what her gender was. _"Shindo said to call your father. Maybe he'll tell us." _Shinra nodded and pulled out his own phone to call his father.

"Shindo threw a vase at Celty and I and ran out of the house. We caught… um him and brought him back but he just said to ask you why he did it." Shinra said into the mouthpiece after a few seconds of silence.

"Dear God, you think Shindo is a boy?" Shingen asked. "Whatever that's right I guess. Anyways, I told him to test you and Celty."

"You guess that's right? What does that mean?" Shinra asked.

"I don't know the kid's gender anymore than you!" Shingen exclaimed.

"You're his dad!"

"What do you want anyways!"

"I already told you! Why did you tell him to do that?"

"I didn't say to throw a vase!"

"Who cares just tell me why!"

"Shindo has the tendency to completely wonder off. Despite his silent demeanor he's often gotten into multiple tangles with the wrong people or group. Not to mention he's run away multiple times."

"Is that why you sent him here?" Shinra asked almost sarcastically.

"Now, don't think of it that way! Just a little reform school! Ikebukuro is significantly different from that of the United States!" Shingen said.

"Yeah whatever thanks." Shinra sighed as he hung up. "Well Shindo, what do you say we go get your uniform now!" Shindo looked up to her brother and noticed the smile he was wearing. It was warm and inviting. Like the test had never actually happened. Like he hadn't just learned that she had social problems, if that's what they could be called anyways. She nodded and looked to Celty.

"Sorry." Celty just shook her head and typed a message on her phone.

"_It's fine."_

Shinra and Shindo left and headed for the school. Shinra talking his face off and once again annoying the hell out of Shindo.

"So, you're a guy right? Well I guess I'll know for sure when you get your uniform huh?" Shinra said aloud. Shindo just nodded and continued forward.

They reached the school and got the uniform without any problems. It was strange to the school that they had to get a uniform for a kid that was nearly out of high school. Well she technically she had just entered the school's grade level start, tenth grade.

It was quite interesting and many wouldn't be able to explain it at first listen to, but Shindo had gotten a male uniform.

"So you are a guy huh?" Shinra asked with a smile. Shindo quickly cut off the uniform person from explaining the mix up and asked Shinra to go get her a coffee. He gave her a strange look but asked what she wanted and left to go get it.

"Uh he said you're a boy?" The uniform man asked Shindo after Shinra had left.

"It's a joke we share." She simply said.

"Right," The man said with a strange look. "Well we had an unfortunate uniform mix up as you can tell. If you don't mind wearing the uniform till we get your correct one in?"

"It's fine."

"Great! You're real uniform will be in in a couple weeks."

"Thank you very much." Shindo bowed and left the room with her new uniform. She didn't really care that it was the wrong uniform. If anything she was use to wearing boys clothes. Since she was a teenager now her dad had made her look, dress and act like a boy to see if she could get away with it. It was a weird science experiment he had been doing that she still didn't care to understand.

Shindo exited the building and went to the corner where she said she would meet Shinra. She only had to wait a dew minutes as Shinra came walking down the street with her coffee in hand.

"A little strange to want coffee at this time of day huh?" He asked her as he handed said coffee over. Shindo just shrugged and took a drink from the lid covered cup.

They left the school and made their way back to the apartment where they continued out the day. With Shinra thinking Shindo was a boy.

**Author's Notes:** Here you go my loves! I'm actually surprised this thing got some attention! I'm glad! J So I still have no utter clue as to where this is going but I do have an idea on what I'm gonna have happen :3 Would kick major butt though if I could get some reviews this time? Maybe? Please? J

**Thanks:**

kodokana 13

KokoroKurosu

**If I forgot anyone I'm sorry!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Shindo was finally able to start school. She had gotten her wrong uniform and agreed to wear it till the right one came in. What had happened was that the woman filling out the form mistook Shindo as a guy, like most. Normally it wouldn't happen considering you were required to fill out your gender on your own uniform sheet, but since the uniform woman had to fill out an official sheet, and Shindo had been in the same room as the woman, talking with the principle of the school, the lady had been distracted and, completely ignoring Shindo's paper, ended up filling out a paper for a male uniform. Something severely unprofessional and was frowned upon considerably.

Shindo was sitting the desk she had been assigned to. It was behind a kid named Ryugamine Mikado. The girl who was meant to sit at the desk had disappeared and ran off with some guy.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from a couple days ago?" Mikado asked his friends quietly.

"Huh," Masaomi questioned. He looked over to Shindo and nodded. "Yeah, that guy who nearly got mangled by Shizuo." It was quiet for a moment as the three looked at him.

"Well at least we know he's a guy now!" Masaomi said, stretching out his arms over his head.

"Masaomi!" Mikado exclaimed.

"What?"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves Mikado." Anri suggested.

"Huh, oh yeah, I guess." Mikado said.

"Hey, why not me too?" Masaomi frowned.

"We're the student presidents. It'd be best he knows who we are." Anri explained.

"R-right!" Agreed Mikado. "Let's go!" Masaomi, Mikado and Anri made their way over to Shindo's desk.

"Hey there!" Masaomi smiled, placing a hand on Shindo's desk. Shindo frowned and looked up. She wasn't fond of people, to say the least. People who talked to her or were annoying to her anyways. Other than that they were one of her favorite things about the world. They were stupid, but funny.

"Masaomi!" Mikado scolded again. "I-I'm sorry! I'm Mikado, he's Masaomi and this is Anri."

"Mikado and I are the student presidents." Anri smiled.

"And I'm Mr. Awesome! Feel free to hit me up for any dating tips!" Mikado said cockily. Shindo frowned at him and sat back in her seat.

"Ah, just ignore him! He's just being annoying!" Mikado tried. The bell rang for classes to start and Masaomi quickly said goodbye and took off out of the room.

"If you need any help, Mikado and I will gladly help you." Anri said. Mikado agreed and they went to their seats.

"Alright class, before we do attendance I would like to point out our new student. Would you please introduce your self." The elder man of a teacher said. Shindo stood and looked to the front of the room, ignoring the fact that there were twenty or more students staring at her.

"My name is Kishitani Shindo."

"Oh, a Kishitani. Would you happen to be related to a Kishitani Shinra?" The teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Right well, let's get on with attendance." He said as he looked down at his attendance sheet.

Half way through class Shindo had already lost interest. Lunch wouldn't be for another couple hours. Shindo let out a silent sigh and looked out the window. The world below continued on she was stuck here, in this new world.

_It's suffocating, knowing I'm not getting anywhere by just sitting here. _Shindo thought to herself. She had plans to set into action and sitting in class listening to this guy talk meant nothing to her.

After some time the lunch bell finally sounded. Shindo stood and left for the school roof.

"Shindo seemed to be staring off most of the class time." Anri said as she, Masaomi and Mikado made their way to the roof with their lunch.

"Maybe he's just tired?" Mikado tried. "I head he came from America."

"Seriously? That's on the other side of the globe. Maybe he's still jetlagged or something." Masaomi suggested.

The three opened the door to the roof and found a couple other people there talking, eating or just messing around. They spotted Shindo in corner with her phone out.

"Maybe he just doesn't like school." Mikado said quietly, looking at Shindo.

"Maybe," Masaomi started lowly. "Maybe there's something that he's worried about." Anri and Mikado eyed Masaomi suspiciously then looked back to Shindo. "Or maybe he just has a girl off over seas he misses!" Masaomi quickly said, smiling.

Shindo clenched her teeth as she felt someone watching her. Sure she was new and most people took her as a guy, no help thanks to the uniform mix up, but honestly, the staring really pissed her off. She wasn't one for attention. Plus, she could hear the people talking about her.

"Hey, there! Long time no see!" Masaomi said loudly. Shindo turned quickly and gave him one of her death glares.

"Whoa! You sure let that look fly don't ya?" Masaomi smiled. "So what 'cha doing? Texting your over sea lover?" Shindo just kept her glare in place and turned back to the chain linked fence to continue her phone business.

"Masaomi!" Mikado scolded. He rushed over to him and Shindo and quickly apologized for his friend. Shindo just shook her head.

"It's fine."

"So I guess talking to them is okay?" Masaomi said with a slight look of disbelief.

"Masaomi!" Mikado said. He was getting upset now. He didn't think he'd ever scolded his friend this much before. Shindo gave a quiet sigh and looked around then back at her phone.

"Um, Shindo?" Anri asked quietly. Shindo looked at her. "I'm sorry for asking but, is it true you came from America." Mikado and Masaomi stopped their small bicker to listen to Shindo's answer. She simply nodded and looked to them all.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go." She said. She gave them a nod for a goodbye and left the roof.

"Guess we scared him off." Masaomi said.

"We? You mean you!" Mikado frowned.

"Whatever. He sure has his glares nailed." Masaomi noted.

"What do you mean?" Anri asked.

"Every time I've gone up to him he glares at me!"

"Probably because you're loud and annoying." Mikado said matter-of-factly.

Shindo made her way back down the hallway to her classroom. She knew there would be a bunch of people there but she couldn't help but try to get away from those three people. She knew they were just being nice but in her opinion, they were annoying.

She finally made it back to the classroom and, as expected, there were others students there. She went over to her desk and sat down, looking out the window. She pulled out her phone again and looked at the lit up screen. The mobile version of the Dollars website homepage shone expectantly. She had already signed in but quickly signed back out when Masaomi had shone up. She didn't need him in her business.

Shindo retyped in the password and went to the message boards. She had been reading the boards to see if they said anything about what the Dollars were and what they did. She had heard about them from Shingen Kishitani, Shinra's father, and found them increasingly interesting, just as all the other gangs in Ikebukuro. They had so much power. Almost as if the city was under their thumb. If they all got together and used their number and strength as power, the could be, almost like rulers of the city.

Shindo thought. Each gang was known by one thing or another. Whether it be by a color, by something they did or by their leader.

_Black. _Shindo thought to herself. No one was using the color black. She wondered why. It such a simply color. It was one that couldn't be topped. When coloring with crayons what color poisoned all the others when coloring over? The color black did. No other color could cover it, meaning it itself, was strong and unsurpassable.

The bell rang for class to start again and all the students came back and took their seats. Mikado nodded his hello to Shindo and sat down in front of her.

"I hope Masaomi didn't upset you. Or any of us really." Mikado said, turning around slightly. Shindo shook her head and looked down at the desk. Her phone was still out but the screen was blank. She moved it to the corner closest to the window and opened her book to the page they had been on before class.

The teacher continued on with his lesson as Shindo eventually got bored again. She moved her phone to sit on top her book and went to Google. She googled black bandanas and different outfits and things that could be used to signify a gang who's color was black.

_I suppose the reason black isn't used is because everyone wears it. _Shindo thought. _Shizuo._ He had nearly pummeled her a few days ago when she had been testing Shinra and Celty. He would be useful in a gang. It was unlikely he'd ever join one though.

After hours of pointless talking and, not, learning, school had finally let out. Shindo got her things and made her way out the building.

"Hey Shindo!" Called Masaomi from somewhere behind Shindo. She stopped and turned around. She could see Anri, Mikado and Masaomi walking to her.

"You wanna hang out with us?" Masaomi asked her once he had gotten close enough. "I'll give you some of my pick up tips."

"I'm sure he's not interested in picking up girls Masaomi." Mikado frowned.

"Sure." Shindo said with a slight nod.

"Seriously?" Masaomi asked. Shindo nodded again and the four headed off into the city.

"Have you seen much of the city yet?" Mikado asked. Shindo shook her head in reply.

"You sure don't talk much do you?" Masaomi questioned. It was more of a comment but he looked at her expectantly.

"There's nothing to say." Shindo said simply. Masaomi was about to say something before he was cut off by Shindo's phone ringing. They all stopped and Shindo pulled out the object.

"Hello." She said as she flipped it open. The voice on the other end was frantic and asked a million questions.

"Do you know where you are? Do you need Celty to come get you? Schools out right?" It was Shinra, spazzing like he normally did.

"Give me ten." Shindo said as she hung up. "I have to go."

"Oh, well it was nice talking with you." Anri said.

"Yeah, with what little we got to." Masaomi frowned.

"See you tomorrow!" Mikado smiled. They all said goodbye and Shindo made her way towards Shinra and Celty's apartment. She supposed it was her home too now but the thought of calling it home was weird and uncomfortable with her.

"Come! Eat at Russia Sushi!" Called the large black man Shindo had met on he first day in Ikebukuro. She continued on past him, even though it was the wrong direction.

"Hey," He said. Shindo stopped and looked up. "You look sad again. You are always like this?" Shindo shook her head. "You are like Shizuo's little brother! He has same face like you. Always looks dull." Shindo was use to the word dull to describe her, that's not what made her facial expression change the ever so slightly way it did. No, what did was how she had just been compared to Shizuo's brother. If Shizuo was an insane brut then what the hell was his brother.

"You know Shizuo yes?" The Russia man asked.

"Yeah, he has a brother?" Shindo asked. The Russia man nodded.

"Yes, Shizuo has younger brother. He is famous actor. His real name is Kasuka Heiwajima."

"I've heard of him."

"Come, come inside and try sushi yes! It cheap and very good!"

"Hm," Shindo hummed. She didn't much care to go to Shinra's home since she had nothing to do there and she didn't much for him or Celty. Sure she cool cause she didn't have a head but Shindo wasn't one for socializing and she knew that if she went back there then they would more than likely ask her thousands of questions. Not like they hadn't already.

"I'll try some." Shindo said with a tiny, barely noticeable, smile.

The Russia Sushi man and Shindo headed inside and Shindo sat down at the front bar. She had eaten sushi before, what with having lived with a man who was originally from Japan, but she had never heard of Russian Sushi. Shingen had never said anything about. Obviously wasn't too important.

"What you like?" The Russian Sushi man asked. Shindo shrugged.

"I've never been here before. What's good?"

"Ah!" The man exclaimed joyfully. "I will bring you different things!" Shindo gave a nod and looked down at the wooden surface in front of her.

_What am I doing here? _She thought to herself. She was startled by a cup being sat in front of her. She sat up and looked at the white man behind the counter.

"Never seen you here before." He smiled warmly.

"I just moved here." Shindo said.

"Ah where from?"

:The United States."

"Oh and you came here for some food? What an honor! I take it you've never had Russia sushi before right?"

"No, I've been by here a couple times and that guy out front brought me in."

"Oh Simon! He's actually Russian you know."

Shindo hummed and nodded. She could tell Simon wasn't from around here. His accent was strong and his Japanese wasn't completely put together. Plus, he was black. Of course there were black people in Japan that was obvious. Anyone who thought otherwise would be a racist bastard. You just didn't seem many. Especially Russian people in general.

Shindo decided she liked Simon. He was nice enough and just trying to do his job. Plus, he wasn't from around here.

"Here you are!" Simon smiled as he placed an arrangement of sushi in front of Shindo. Shindo looked down at it and noted that it looked very different from what she was used to. She took the chopsticks she had also received and decided to try the first sushi on the left. She took a small bite and swallowed. She gave a small face at the funny taste.

"So you like it?" Simon asked.

"It's not bad." Shindo smiled.

"Good good! You eat and pay then back later! Bring family and friends too!" Simon said as he mad hand gestures. Shindo nodded and said her thanks.

Simon had headed back outside to do his advertising job and Shindo was left to finish her food in silence. Which she didn't really mind. She was use to it really. Back in the United States Shingen was always busy with his work, leaving Shindo to make her own food, also leaving her to eat alone.

A couple more people had walked in to eat or get food to bring home. One of which was someone Shindo knew. She wasn't familiar with his name, just his face. It was the man that had followed her when she first arrived at Ikebukuro. He was still wearing his coat with the fur on the cuffs, hem and hood. She had to admit it gave off the impression of, a little on the gay side. Not like she cared.

"So you're the new kid from the United States." The man said as he sat down next her at the counter. Shindo placed a piece of sushi in her mouth and chewed quietly.

"New to Japan, lives with Shinra Kishitani and the lovely Miss Celty Sturluson. You look exactly like Shinra, has anyone told you that, Shindo Kishitani?"

Shindo stopped all movement. Her heart skipped a beat. Who was this guy and how did he know so much about her? How did he know her name?

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"Why I'm just an information broker!" The man said with a smile. It wasn't normal. That smile, it was one of pure slyness. He was up to something. He had to be, considering he followed her all over for the first day she got there.

"Who are you?" Shindo asked again, this time more firmly.

"My, my you sure know how to put up a good front. Does it really matter who-"

"Tell me who you are." Shindo interrupted. Her fists were clenched and she was getting mad.

"Jeez maybe you're more like Shizu-chan."

"Who the hell are you?" Shindo said, looking the man in the eyes. "Or are you too much of a pathetic worm, hiding behind your façade of strength and lies, too afraid to come out and tell me?"

"Quiet the vocabulary considering you don't even know who I am." The man smiled. "I'm Izaya Orihara. The information broker for and on anyone and everyone. Everyone except you that is. I haven't managed to get much on you yet."

"You don't need to know anything about me you creep."

"Oh on the contrary! I think if I can help you!"

"By stalking me?"

"Well," Smiled Izaya. "By stalking you, I've managed to figure out how I can help you." Shindo was quiet for a moment. She looked Izaya in the eyes then down at the counter. His eyes were cold and heartless, almost like he could see through her. Then again, Shindo felt that way about most people.

"How can you help me?" Shindo finally asked.

"You want power right? Well I can get you that! You've ran into Shizu-chan, literally, and you've learned his strength. don't you want that?"

"No."

"Come on now, think about it! I know you want power. Enough to control the world and hold it under your thumb. You think the gangs here are strong? Please, they can get cut down in an instant with Shizu-chan around."

"Why do you call him Shizu-chan?" Shindo asked randomly.

"I've known him for a while." Izaya replied shortly.

"Is he a friend?" Shindo asked, raising a brow. Izaya stared at her for a moment before busting up laughing.

"I hate that man! If anything I want nothing more than to kill him! I love all humans but him. You, Shindo. I love you and your craving for strength. I have that strength."

"Not as long as Shizuo's around." Shindo said.

"Now, now, wait till you hear my offer." Izaya said, holding up his ringed hands. "My power comes from all my knowledge. With me, you can get information on whoever you want, use it against them, and put them in your play. Your simple little pawns!"

"Why do you want me to help you? What can I do for you?" Shindo asked. She honestly couldn't see anyway she could help this man.

"Shizuo." Izaya said simply. "You're friends with Celty. She's friends with Shizuo. You could easily become friends with him and kill him without even knowing it was coming!"

"All for my power?" Shindo questioned.

"Of course!" Izaya said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "With Shizuo out of the picture, you can use my information and control this whole city!"

"Why would you want me to kill him? Are you really that scared of him?" Shindo asked. Izaya smirked.

"Here's your order Izaya." The white man behind the counter said, placing a small bag with a container inside on the counter.

"Thank you!" Izaya sang. He headed to the entrance of the small building and stood there a moment, turing his head ever so slightly so Shindo could hear him.

"I'm not afraid of Shizu-chan. Not in the least." He said before he left. Shindo stared at the entrance for a moment before turning back to her empty plate. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and placed it on the counter. She thought about what Izaya had offered her. The power she wanted. Just to kill some guy who was rumored to have the strength of over a million men combined.

_It doesn't make sense. _Shindo thought. _Even though he's known all over the city for his strength, people don't cower in fear when they see him. They don't run and hide or try to avoid him. Why would Izaya want me to kill him?_

"There you are! Thank God I thought you'd been killed!" Shinra exclaimed as he grabbed Shindo and hugged her close to his chest. She had just opened the door and was already nearly being suffocated to death.

"_Shinra I don't think she can breath!" _Celty typed out on her phone. Shinra let Shindo go and held her at arms length. He chuckled a bit at her appearance and let her go.

"Heh, sorry about that. I was worried something might have happened to you." He smiled. Shindo took off her crooked glasses and flattened her hair back into place.

"Sorry." She lied. She honestly didn't care she worried them.

"So where were you?" Shinra asked her.

"Russia Sushi." She replied shortly.

"Oh! Did you eat there? Did you like it?"

"It was fine."

"_Shinra, I'm sure she's tired." _Celty typed.

"Yeah you're probably- she?" Shinra said. Shindo paused in the hallway and Celty slowly pulled her phone back towards herself, watching for Shindo's reaction. Shindo slowly turned around and looked at Celty then Shinra.

"_Sorry just a typing mix up!" _Celty quickly said.

"Heh, that's alright. Well if you want you can get some rest. I'll have dinner ready soon so if you're still hungry you can have some." Shindo nodded and continued into her room.

_Wonder when he'll find out the truth. _Shindo wondered.

**~X~**

"_You thought he ran away didn't you?" _Celty asked Shinra.

"Yeah," Shinra said quietly. His father had warned him she would.

"_Maybe we should warn him about this city. There are plenty of gangs here and if she manages to get caught up in their trouble it could be bad."_

"Heh you said Shindo was a girl again Celty." Shinra smiled.

"_Oh right sorry. I guess I just keep thinking he looks like one."_

"Wait does that mean you think I look like one?" Shinra asked worriedly. Celty just sat quietly and reached for the remote.

"Celty! Do you think I look like a girl? Is that why you don't like talking about marriage with me? Celty? Celty answer me!"

**Author's Notes: **Good news everyone! -insert Professor Farnsworth's voice from Futurerama here- I know where this story is going! It probably wont be too long though. Maybe. I don't know. Right now I'm guessing up to ten chapters. Any who, I'm very thankful for the reviews and comments and likes and follows and all that stuff! :D

**Thanks:**

KokoroKurosu

animenano137003

GoldenxDreamer

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! My inbox is a little derpy right now ****J**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? Maybe? J**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Geez," _Celty typed on her phone screen, looking away from the television. _"That Black Shadows gang sounds really dangerous."_

It had been about a month since Shindo had made Ikebukuro her new home. A month, and Shinra still didn't know that she was a girl.

"Don't worry Celty, I'm sure they'll just blow over like all the other gangs." Shinra comforted.

In the past two weeks a gang had suddenly formed called the Black Shadows. They were much more violent and ruthless than any gang Ikebukuro had ever seen. They went farther than black mailing or defacing property.

"We're live on the scene of the most recent found attack claimed to be done by the recently formed gang, the Black Shadows." The news reporter said as the camera panned to her side.

The TV showed a large group of cops standing around a body with a white sheet over it. The sheet had started to stain a red as the blood from the dead body beneath it bled out. The camera quickly moved away and showed some people huddled together in front of a couple of officer who were waving their arms at them, trying to push them back.

"These gang battles are bringing the total of gang related deaths for this month up to eleven." The news reporter said.

"Man, I don't think it's ever been this bad." Shinra said nervously.

Shindo looked to the TV then back out the large window over looking part of the city. She listened keenly as the report continued.

"Information on the Black Shadows is limited and has been hard to come by, by both police and investigators. Any information on these crimes should be turned into either the police or investigators hotline." The news woman continued.

Shindo took a breath and made her way towards the door. She was stopped by Shinra's quick questioning.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He sounded slightly panicked or maybe he was just concerned.

"Out." Shindo said simply, and with that, left the complex and headed down the street.

**~X~**

"The Black Shadows have been torturing this town enough!" Shouted the leader of the Yellow Scarves. "They're killing innocent people and picking fights with all the other gangs in Ikebukuro!"

"Yeah they're making us look bad!" Yelled someone from the large crowd of gathered Yellow Scarves members.

The rest of the group shouted their agreements, leaving the leader to let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Listen to me!" The leader yelled. "That's the last thing you all should be worrying about! They're going around killing people for no reason! They're taking being in a gang to a whole new level! They're robbing houses and killing the people in them in their sleep! We've already lost two of our guys. Don't think they wont come back and kill more of us."

The large group started yelling and shouting all at once, each one trying to get their point across to their leader. A distinctive ring sounded from the leader's pocket and he pulled out his orange phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Masaomi!" Mikado's voice said worriedly on the other line.

"Mikado, what's wrong?" Masaomi asked.

"All the gangs are getting upset! What're you gonna do?"

Masaomi thought for a minute. He looked at his gang of yellow wearing followers then turned back to his phone.

"I'm trying to get everyone under control. They wanna go out and get revenge."

"You've already been attacked by the Black Shadows haven't you?"

"Two of our men were ambushed and killed. We don't know who did it, just that they left a black cloth behind. It must have been the Black Shadows."

"This isn't good." Mikado sighed.

"What about you?" Masaomi then asked. "The Dollars, How are they handling this?"

"Well, a lot of them are pretty freaked out. Some people are starting to think that the Black Shadows are just going around trying to kill all the Dollar members."

"That can't be right. They've been robbing houses too."

"Yeah," Mikado agreed. "But others say that the gang is trying to prove themselves better than the Dollars, what with all the rumors that are usually going around about the gang."

"We need to figure out who the leader is." Masaomi stated.

"Yeah, I'll check in with the Dollars and see what I can find out." Mikado said.

"Right, I'll try and keep the Yellow Scarves tamed and see if I can get them to calm down enough to listen and try to dig up any info."

"Okay, be careful."

"Same."

Masaomi hung up and pocketed his phone before looking over his large yellow wearing gang and sighed. He supposed he had better set to work on getting their attention.

**~X~**

No one knew who the Black Shadows' leader was. Just like the Dollars, they were completely unknown. Something different about them though was that the leader was always at the Black Shadows base. The leader always showed up when meetings were called and was always around to give an order. The leader, however, wore a black cloak with the hood up, hiding their face in the shadows. No one dared try and figure out the identity of such a person only because they figured they would be killed. The leader was a harsh being.

"Listen!" Yelled the black cloaked figure. "Your actions have been impressive." They said to the medium group of people. "You all are special. Different from those other gangs. They go around wearing a color like it's nothing. Go around and say their in a gang, but give no meaning! They stand behind nothing but words! Those people are cocky and deserve to be disposed of! They do not know what it means to be in a gang. Protect each other, fight for each other. This is your family now. This is your life! It will not be treated as a game or a child's group of friends. We've made our name known. People know to take us seriously. The deaths we caused have ensured that."

"Leader!" Yelled a man. He ran into the run down building with his gun out by his side. He was breathing heavily and gasping in air desperately.

"What?" The leader said slightly annoyed.

"Ou-our guy!" He gasped out. "He, he's been killed!"

"What!" Exclaimed the leader. "How? By who?"

"Some chick with a knife! We shot at her but she dodged the fucking bullets!"

Just then two other men ran in with blood staining their clothes. The Black Shadows leader looked the three of them over.

"What did the person look like?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" The Leader asked angrily.

"Well, I mean, it was dark and… all I saw were red eyes."

"The Slasher!" Someone from the large group around yelled.

"The Slasher hasn't shown up in months!" Someone else yelled.

The group started talking all at once again and saying different things.

"Silence!" Yelled the Leader. "This Slasher was never fully destroyed right? No one saw it get killed right? Who's to say it's not still around?"

"But Leader," Started someone.

"Take into consideration what has happened tonight! Till tomorrow," The Leader paused for a moment, deciding if what he was about to say should really be their next given comand. "Kill everyone who you consider is the Slasher."

**~X~**

"Hey did you guys hear?" Masaomi asked Mikado and Anri.

Mikado stopped munching on his bag of chips and looked up to his friend. Anri held back her hair as a breeze blew over the school's roof.

"No, what's wrong?" Mikado asked.

"The Black Shadows." Masaomi stated.

"What about 'em?"

"One of there members were killed last night."

"Seriously?" Exclaimed Mikado.

"By who?" Asked Anri.

"Not sure. They say it was the Slasher." Masaomi informed.

"The Slasher? But it hasn't showed up in months." Mikado said.

"It could still be around though." Anri said hesitantly.

"There's something else." Masaomi continued. Anri and Mikado looked at him intently.

"They say the Black Shadows are coming to the academy." Masaomi said quietly.

"What!" Mikado said, panicking.

"Which one?" Anri quickly asked.

"Why ours of course!" Masaomi smiled.

"What's to be happy about that?" Mikado asked.

"Well,"

"Um, don't answer that."

"Hey, Shindo!" Masaomi called over. Shindo looked up from her phone and over to the three students. She still hadn't changed her uniform from the male to the female so many people still thought she was a guy. It was interesting how non of the teachers or the principle had gotten on to her yet.

"Have you heard about the Black Shadows?" Masaomi asked. Shindo shook her head. He waved her over to the small group.

Shindo pocketed her phone and walked over to them. She kept a small distance between the three of them and herself, even though they'd been nothing but nice to her.

"You haven't heard about the Black Shadows?" Mikado asked her. Shindo shook her head again.

"Nothing at all?" Anri asked next. Shindo shook her head again.

"Well, long story short, the Black Shadows are a gang who have been much more violent than any other gang Ikebukuro has ever seen. They go around and just kill people for no reason. Rumor has it, the gang is coming to this school to kill who they think might have been the ones to kill one of their gang members." Masaomi explained.

"Are you sure you've never heard of them" Mikado then asked. Shindo shook her head again.

"Strange," Anri said. "They've really been making headlines." Just then the bell for classes to start back up rang.

The four of them went to their classes and Shindo took her seat in front of Mikado.

"_I shouldn't have pretended I didn't know anything about the Black Shadows. The thought it was strange. But why do the Black Shadows think someone from this school did it? The height of the killer must be it." _Shindo thought to herself. She took out her phone and logged into the Dollars website and read some of the bulletins and threads being posted about the Black Shadows.

**~X~**

"News is being spread that the Black Shadows plan on attacking an academy in the area. Who would care to step forward and tell the truth? Who started this rumor and do they plan on pulling through with it?" The Leader of the Black Shadows asked.

It was quiet as the members looked around each other, waiting for the person to show themselves.

"No one?" Asked the Leader. He pulled out a gun from under his black cloak and aimed it at a member. "You sure no one said anything? Or maybe it was you." The Leader aimed his gun at someone else.

"I know who did it!" Shouted someone.

"Come forward!" Shouted the Leader.

A young adult with a black baseball cap turned to an angle came forward. He looked around nervously then up the Leader.

"Where did this rumor come from?" The Leader asked him.

"A text." The young man replied.

"From where?"

The young man was quiet for a moment before he said anything.

"Where did the text start?" The Leader asked in an angry voice that echoed off the walls of the run down building.

"I started it!" The young man quickly yelled out.

"You started it?" The Leader questioned.

"Y-yes sir."

"Why!"

"The thing! It was short so I thought it was a student at a school in the area! I was with the group that got attacked!"

"You didn't show up yesterday when they came to report the attack. Where were you? I know you're not the one that died."

"I-I…"

"Give me an answer now!" Shouted the leader. He raised his gun up and aimed it at the young man's head.

"I ran away!" He exclaimed in fear. He dropped down to his knees holding his hands up for mercy. "I ran away! I was scared! We shot at it and it wouldn't die! It just kept slashing and attacking! I didn't know what to do so I ran!"

"Stand up!" The Leader shouted again. He kept his gun level with the other's head as he rose on shaky legs. His breath was wavering and the Leader could hear it. His evil smile could be seen just slightly from under his cloak as he pulled the trigger on his gun. The evil smile was quickly erased from the Leader's face as the lifeless body collapsed to the floor. A pool of blood slowly poured out from the gun wound and pooled out onto the floor.

"There will be no attacks on any of the academies. Ever."

**~X~**

"So, Izaya," Started Namie. "You've obviously heard about the Black Shadows."

"So what if I have?" Izaya smiled.

"Tell me what you know."

"Now why should I? Could it be your baby brother Seiji?"

Namie was quiet. Of course it was Seiji. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"So it is." Smiled Izaya. "All I've found out as of late is that they're a violent gang, they all wear black and they've recently lost two members."

"That's it?"

"Yes, the Leader actually just shot one of the members."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Well I felt that you should know."

"The leader just shot one of their own members?"

"Yes," Izaya smiled, walking over to his couch and plopping down on it. "About twenty minutes ago to be exact."

"Do you know anything else?" Namie asked.

"Let's see," Izaya said, pretending to think. "The leader's identity is unknown, the number of members is around one hundred, oh and there is a rumor going around that they plan on attack an academy."

Namie stopped her pointless searching through a stack of Izaya's books and looked at him.

"What academy?" She asked cautiously.

"Why the one your precious brother goes to! But what's to worry? Seiji doesn't go to school, remember?"

"Right,"

Namie shook the worried feeling off immediately and moved on with her pointless searching of Izaya's office.

**~X~**

"This bull shit about the Black Shadows is really pissing me off." Shizuo huffed as he and Tom made their way down the street.

"Calm down Shizuo, it's just some stupid gang." Tom shrugged.

"I don't care, what the hell is to gain from all this?" Shizuo asked.

"Who knows?" Tom sighed. "But you should be careful, you're always wearing the black suits your brother got you. You never know if someone will mistake you as a member of the Black Shadows."

"Yeah right, like I'd ever. I'd kill all of them before that happened."

Just then someone jumped out from an alley and held a gun out at Shizuo and Tom.

"I'll kill you!" Shouted the man.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched and his fist flew forward. The man went soaring through the air after Shizuo's fist connected with his face. The man landed over a mile away and Tom and Shizuo continued on their walk without a second thought.

**Author's Notes: **Anyone know when this takes place? Me either! Yeah! So obviously Mikado and Masaomi know that each other are the leaders of gangs and stuff so one could say it takes place at the end of the anime or something. Yeah…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review or follow or stalk or favorite or whatever! ****J**

**Thanks:**

AlbinoAwesome

TricksterAlice

KhAndTwilightFan15

**Super sorry if I forgot anyone! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

The city was falling apart. Stores were closing down, either in fear of being the next target or because of a lack of business. People rarely went out anymore, and those who did usually had a weapon of the sort on them.

Fires, crime, death. It all happened at an increasing rate. The citizens of Ikebukuro didn't know what to do anymore. It all happened so fast. The Black Shadows came, taking what belonged to everyone, yet at the same time, no one. They went around, mercilessly killing people for little to meaningless things.

Police tried tracking down the leader, tried to figure out was demanding such heartless crimes, but all leads either ended with a dead cop or a dead end.

Izaya smiled at his reflection in the waters of the dock. He was amazed that someone who had started out with nothing could cause so much trouble. So much chaos.

"So you made it!" He said in his happy voice. But it wasn't just happy. He hid something behind his laugh. It wasn't too hard to find once you'd seen through him for what he really was.

"Decide to take up my offer?" He asked his long awaited visitor. "Don't get me wrong," He started, turning towards the newcomer. "You've done a great job and all, turning the city into ruins, but don't you want more? Don't you want to be able to go out into the streets? Show you're disguise and not have to worry about being killed?"

The hooded figure walked over to stand next to Izaya. It was quiet, the only sound being that from the water lapping at the dock's legs. Izaya smiled. The hooded figure leaned quickly towards Izaya and swiped their hand at him. He jumped back easily and smirked as he pulled the hooded figure back by the neck of their cloak, knocking them to the ground. The blade used in the attempted knifing slid across the wooden planks of the dock, landing a good four feet away.

"Now, was that very fair?" Izaya smiled as he placed his foot on the other's back. He added force as to keep the other down. He stared at the back of the brown haired person.

"Shindo," He said. "You have to be faster than that! I've had my fair share of run ins with 'bad guys' you know! Not to mention," He stopped, reached in his pocket and withdrew his trusted hand blade. He flicked it open and moved it to the throat of the girl. "I know every blade trick in the book."

Izaya placed his knife back in his pocket and took his shoe off of Shindo's back. Shindo stood and slowly turned to face the other. She frowned, eyeing the other.

"Oh, still got that glare down I see! You haven't changed at all. And here I was expecting you to be some sort of heartless killer by now! Not that your attempted assassination just noww didn't help to prove my point."

"Shut up." Shindo said firmly.

"So, how many have you lost?" Izaya asked, ignoring Shindo's demand. "Sending members after Shizuo? You have guts! Or do your members just follow ever command?"

"You know they don't." Shindo said.

"True, I do know. But they follow you enough to go out and try to kill Shizuo?" Izaya asked with a sly smirk.

"How are you going to ask stupid questions? Unless one of my pawns succeeded in hurting you. Giving you just a hint stupidity. Or maybe you finally realized how stupid you truly are, decided you were tired of holding it back and just wanted to be you."

Izaya's smile finally disappeared. His eyes now glowed with anger.

"I knew you had tried to kill me before now. You're pawns aren't hard to figure out, much less find. They stick out like sore thumbs. Just like you among the Kishitanis-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Shindo yelled.

"I know much more than you give me credit for." Izaya smiled.

Silence filled the air again. Izaya could feel the tension in Shindo. It radiated off her like heat from a fire.

"My offer still stands." He said at last.

"I'll take it." Shindo said without hesitation. Izaya laughed, earning himself another glare from Shindo.

"So quick to answer! Weren't you just trying to kill me a minute ago?" He questioned.

"I figured if I couldn't kill you then I'd take up your offer. Your death is high on my list." Shindo answered.

"My death?" Izaya asked. "You're not working with Shizu-chan are you?"

"Like I'd ever work with your butt buddy."

"W-what?" Izaya stuttered, his face turning a red. "I'd never look to him that way!"

"Who cares, I'm taking you up on your offer. Make it worth my time." Shindo frowned.

"Fine," Izaya said. He pulled out a silver gun from his pocket and handed it over to the teen. "It's called the Kyukyoku No Ju. The Ultimate Gun. It's rumored through history that it can kill anything. Zombies, vampires, werewolf. Even a god!" Shindo looked the male over then the gun.

"You honestly believe that?" She asked him.

"What that it can kill a god? Well, we wont know unless you shoot Shizu-chan." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. Shindo gave him a sigh of annoyance.

"Through history? This has been around for a while then?"

"It's been refurbished a couple times but yes." Shindo looked the gun over again then back to Izaya.

"Do you believe in werewolves and vampires?" She asked him quietly.

"Referring back to childhood nightmares?" Izaya smirked.

"No," Shindo frowned. She pocketed the gun and put her hood back up, turning to leave the docks.

"Oh by the way," She started, turning her head slightly so Izaya could hear her. "It may be dark. But it's not that dark." she turned to face the storage containments in front of her. "Nice blush."

Izaya frowned and watched as the teen walked away. He clicked his tongue and smirked.

"You're an interesting kid." He said to himself. "And my death is on the top of your list? Where does Shizu-chan sit, I wonder."

**Author's notes: **Hey, remember me? No? Remember this fic? No? Okay that's fine. I actually forgot I was writing this! I had another fic in progress at the time of beginning this one and I guess I got super busy or something and ended up forgetting about both of them! Then I got super into Tron and am currently writing a fic for it and it's a chapter fic too and I'm just like, "Wait a second! Finish the other ones first! Good God!" No fear though! I finished the Kingdom Hearts one, the one that I had originally started along side this one, and am currently updating it at one week intervals. I will be doing the same for this one! The updates shall be taking place on Sunday nights, probably around ten, central time.

Anyways, this fic is back on track and will be completed soon! I ask for your forgiveness! Oh and this one is really short! That's cause I figured, one, I should put something out and two, I didn't want to put any other information into this chapter. There will be longer chapters soon to come though!

**I'M SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I really hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please review, follow, favorite stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

AlbinoAwesome (Awesome name.)

TricksterAlice (This makes me think of Alice in Wonderland to no end.)

KhAndTwilightFan (KINGDOM HEARTS 3)


	6. Chapter 6

"You got a request to meet with the Black Shadows leader?" Tom asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Shizuo mumbled.

"Are you gonna go?"

"May as well, I have a few choice words to say to this guy!" Shizuo crumpled the invitation paper in his hand as he clenched his teeth. Anger filled him thinking about the Black Shadows leader. All the people that had tried to kill him lately really pissed him off. Sure he could handle them all but still, he hated leaving his house and having to beat someone up every five seconds.

"Now, now calm down." Tom sighed. "No need to get angry."

"What do you mean 'no need!' I've been dealing with these assholes for days now!" Shizuo yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Tom said, calmly. "You go ahead and meet with him! Settle this thing once and for all."

"Right," Shizuo sighed. He left Tom's house and set off to the park the Black Shadows leader requested to meet him at.

**~X~**

"This is insane." Masaomi said sadly, looking out his friend's window.

Mikado walked over with a couple of cups of tea and placed them on the small table he owned.

"Masaomi, close the curtain." He said quietly. Masaomi did as he was asked and sat down by the table.

"It's not safe." Mikado mumbled.

"The Dollars," Masaomi started. "They're probably one of the most safest gangs right now huh?"

"The Dollars almost don't exist anymore." Mikado informed.

"Everyone is too afraid to stay in a gang anymore." Anri added. "Things have never been this violent."

"Those Black Shadows are something." Masaomi frowned.

"What about the Yellow Scarves?" Mikado asked Masaomi.

"They've dispersed for the most part." He replied. "Definitely aren't seeing any more yellow around are you?"

Anri and Mikado both shook their heads.

"I heard the Black Shadows has a deal set up with Izaya." Masaomi said.

"Izaya? But why?" Mikado asked.

"Who knows, I bet it has to do with the city. Izaya knows a lot about it you know. That's probably how the gang has gotten to be so powerful. He'll regret it." Masaomi said the last part quietly.

Anri and Mikado had known about the mix up Masaomi had gotten in when he was dating a girl. They knew how he held a grudge against Izaya.

"This all started around the time Shindo showed up didn't?" Anri asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah, actually it did." Mikado said thoughtfully.

"He hasn't been seen at school lately has he?" Masaomi questioned. It was more of a statement but the question was still evident.

"Not really," Anri answered.

"He doesn't talk to anybody so we couldn't even ask if anyone knew where he was all the time." Masaomi pointed out.

"I wonder if he's sick a lot or something." Mikado thought aloud.

"I don't know. I get the feeling that's not it." Masaomi frowned.

"You don't think," Mikado started but trailed off.

"Yeah," Masaomi nodded. "Shindo is in the Black Shadows."

**~X~**

Shizuo made his way through the desolate streets of Ikebukuro. The setting sun was blocked by the heavy cover of clouds, making the city look even more depressing than it probably was. Standing in the park was a figure in a black cloak.

"Idiot," Shizuo insulted under his breath. "I'm tired of dealing with you're stupid gang members!"

"You wont have to worry for long." Shindo said to the man. Shizuo raised a brow and started to question her before Shindo quickly turned, pulling the silver gun out from under her cloak.

Shizuo backed up a couple of steps, attempting to move out of firing rang before the trigger was pulled. The crack of gunpowder exploding echoed through the empty air as the bullet left the chamber. Shizuo felt the bullets impact seconds after the sound. He knew he could over come a bullet wound, he'd done it before. This one though, this one was different. It actually hurt. He could feel it.

Shizuo looked down to his chest to see a red spot quickly forming on his white bartender shirt. He placed a hand over the wound and took a couple of breaths. They hurt too. Everything hurt. It was one shot though, from a simple gun. How come it hurt so much? Shizuo went to charge the teen but only made it a couple staggering steps before collapsing to the ground.

Shindo lowered her arm to her side and walked over to Shizuo's still body. The puddle of blood slowly grew around him. Shizuo could see the black shoes of his assassin as they stepped next to his face. He craned his head upwards to see his killer's face.

"Sh-Shinra." He managed out.

"Izaya's next." Shindo said, ignoring Shizuo's last word.

**~X~**

She made her way down the street, thinking about what Shizuo had said.

"_Sh-Shinra."_

Shindo stopped walking.

"I'm not Shinra." She mumbled. "I'm... not him."

Shindo quickly made her way down the street and used all the back alley ways she knew to get back to the Black Shadows hideout.

**~X~**

Shizuo lay on the ground. He could feel his blood pooling around him, making it's slow way into the dirt and grass. He groaned and managed to flip himself over. The pain was made worse. He couldn't get up though, no matter how much he tried. The sharp prickles of pain wasn't like before though. It was sharper on his face. He felt his hope dwindling as he realized it was now raining. He let an unexpected tear trickle down his cheek as the rain picked up.

"_This is the end." _He thought to himself. _"To think I'd be taken down by a simple bullet."_

"Izaya," He whispered aloud.

"Even now you think about me." Izaya said as he stood over his dieing enemy.

"You're next." Shizuo mumbled out. He turned his head and cough, blood coming up as he did so.

"I'm next?" Izaya smiled. "Who's going to kill me? You?"

The echo of the black haired male's laugh gave Shizuo the urge to kill. He tried to sit up but failed. He ground his teeth together and flung his arm over to grab Izaya's pant leg, causing the other to stop his laughing.

"Let go!" Izaya commanded, fear suddenly evident in his voice.

"The Black," Shizuo started, but cough again, expelling more blood. "Shadows leader."

Izaya smiled and kicked Shizuo's now limp hand off of his ankle.

"I'll kill that brat before anything else happens. I hate her almost as much as I hate you, Shizuo."

**~X~**

The next day was a school day. Shindo decided not to attend. She had been gone for days, taking care of Black Shadows business. Besides, she didn't even care about the school. She kept her uniform, put it on every school morning and stuck a change of clothes in her bag. She would then leave the house and tell Shinra she would be going to school.

"Hey," started Anri. "Isn't that Shindo?"

"Shindo?" Mikado asked looking over to where his friend had pointed.

"Huh, I guess it is." Masaomi said, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Where's he going?" Anri wondered aloud.

"Maybe he has somewhere to go before school." Mikado suggested.

"We should tell the teacher when we get to school. That way he'll know that Shindo still exists at least." Masaomi said.

The uneasy feeling Mikado had in the pit of his stomach at seeing Shindo never left. Not even upon reaching the end of the school day, when he finally said something.

"You don't think Shindo had something to do with the Black Shadows do you?" He asked his two friends as the walked down the street.

"We already established this." Masaomi frowned.

"But," Mikado started. "I just feel like something's not right."

"Of course something isn't right!" Masaomi yelled, stopping in his tracks. "Ikebukuro is falling apart by the hands of a gang nobody knows anything about! We all have to walk around more scared than ever before!"

"But, why? Why is someone doing this?" Mikado asked.

"I don't know." mumbled Masaomi.

**~X~**

Shindo held the scissors tightly in one hand and her hair in the other. The noise of the scissor blades sliding together filled the otherwise quite storage shed. All the Black Shadows were out doing the leader's bidding.

Shindo picked up the shaving utensil she had found in a shipping storage unit in the warehouse. She flipped the switch, starting the buzzing noise that showed it was working. She looked at her reflection in the small broken mirror in front of her and sighed. There was no going back. After all she had already cut off her hair.

Shindo raised the cutter to her hair and ran it over her head. The missed pieces of hair floated to the ground, creating a small circle around her. When she was done, she brushed her head to get the excess hair off. She rubbed her hands on face to get the small piece that stuck there. She was now sporting a buzz cut. Not too short. Not too long. She was no longer Shindo Kishitani. Not ever again.

**Author's notes: **Okay so this one isn't very long either. But the next one should be longer.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, like, favorite, stalk, follow or whatever it is you do!**

**Thanks to those who read and do their thing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo opened his eyes. The rain had stopped and left a feeling of emptiness in the air. His chest still hurt but not nearly as bad as it had before. He sat up and placed a hand over the bullet wound. He stood, struggling slightly but overcoming in seconds. His vision blurred for a second, everything going black but it slowly came through, little blotches of the world in front of him becoming clear.

"Shinra first." Shizuo mumbled as he limped down the street.

**~X~**

Shinra worked with Celty in the kitchen, making a dinner that neither had tried before. Celty had found the recipe online and had asked Shinra if he wanted to help, thus landing them where they currently were.

There was a somewhat loud knock at the door. Shinra looked up from the pot of coiling broth and over to Celty. She had stopped the cutting of the chicken that was going to go in said pot. She looked over to the general direction of the door then to Shinra.

"Do you think it's Shindo?" Shinra asked. Celty shrugged her shoulders and Shinra sighed.

He turned the stove temperature down and hurried over to the door. He opened it just in time to see Shizuo's hand fall as if going to knock on the door again. Shinra gasped as he saw the hunched over man holding his chest, his suit soaked in blood and rain water.

"Shizuo what happened?" Shinra asked worriedly. Shizuo flung his empty hand outwards and wrapped it around Shinra's throat.

"You tell me." He said angrily.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Shinra gasped.

"You shot me!" Shizuo went on. "Why?"

"Sh-shot you! I di-"

"_Shizuo!" _Celty typed out quickly on her phone. She put it away and grabbed Shizuo's offending arm. The angry man looked to her and saw her frantically pulling on him. He let Shinra go and the small man fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"What do you mean he didn't do it?" Shizuo asked, his anger having slightly decreased.

"_Who ever shot you it wasn't Shinra!" _Celty typed out on her phone.

"Then who was it? I saw his face!" Shizuo frowned. Celty bent down to help Shinra up.

"You saw my face?" Shinra asked after taking one more deep breath.

"Yeah, it was you. After he shot me, I saw you." Shizuo answered.

"You know, sometimes people see someone else's face before they die."

"But I didn't die."

"I know but, that person usually has something big to do with your life. Is there something about me?"

"The first thing I thought when I woke up was to come see you. You're the only doctor I know who would help get bullets out of me without making a huge fuss over it."

"That must be it. You saw me because you knew I would be the on to help you."

"I guess," It was quiet for a moment. "Will you get this thing outta me now?"

Shinra got his equipment and pulled the strangely shaped bullet from Shizuo's chest. The bullet, unlike most, held it's complete form. There were no missing pieces and looked just as it had when placed in the gun's chamber. It was gold and had an ancient for of Japanese writing on it.

"How strange," Shinra said, examining the bullet. He had bandaged Shizuo up and made sure he was feeling well.

"Any idea where a bullet like that might have come from?" Shizuo asked.

"Not a single one." Shinra sighed.

**~X~**

"So," Said a raspy voiced male as he approached Shindo. "I heard you shot Shizuo." Shindo was quiet as she hid behind the shadows caused by the hood of her cloak.

"It's also said that you're in cahoots with Izaya."

"Where are you getting these lies?" Shindo asked, slightly cutting the man off at the end. The man laughed and pulled off the black bandana he had be wearing to signify his allegiance with the gang.

"This charade has gone on long enough." He said. Shindo turned around in time to feel a strong force hit her in the face. She fell back and held her jaw. The taste of metal filled her mouth as she spit out her own blood.

"Wha-" Was all she could get out before a kick to the side knocked her down.

"You've been one hell of a leader." The man said, sarcasm dripping off his words like venom. Shindo held her side as she rolled over away from the offending man. More gang members wearing black showed up and circled around the wounded teen. The betrayer reached down and picked up the gun that had fallen out of Shindo's pocket.

"Nothing like being killed by your own gun." He snarled. He cocked the gun and aimed it at the struggling teen's head.

"Should we really kill him?" Asked one of the man lackeys. The man lowered the gun and looked at the other like he was insane.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I uh, sh-should we really kill him?" The man stuttered.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I, uh, well I mean, maybe we should just uh, le- Ah! Um, we should let him just live with his crimes! Knowing he went and killed all those people! If we kill him it'll be like he's escaping his crime?" The man tried. It was obvious he had made up his answer on the spot.

"Hm," Hummed the first man. "Right," He sneered, putting the gun down.

They loaded the teen up in a van and drove to a park. They dumped the teens body off in a bush and drove away quickly. The van's tires could be heard squealing off into the distance as Shindo barely came to. The trip in the van wasn't anywhere near being pleasant. Extra beatings followed the original jump, leaving Shindo unconscious for half the ride.

The bush that Shindo lay on top of was still wet from the rain. The cold water soaked into her cloak, going through the thin material and into her clothes. Her side hurt and laying on it wasn't helping any. She was too tired though, too tired to move or care about anything. She closed her eyes, and let darkness overcome her.

**Author's Notes: **Oh look there! This chapter is still super short! Huh, sorry everyone, but I just don't want to put as much information in these chapters. I already know how I'm going to organize it all so I'm leaving it the way I have it.

So I didn't even know that I was gonna end it the way I did and this ending just kinda happened and I was like "This works perfectly." So that was good.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, stalk or do whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

Lobos506


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya had just left one of his favorite restaurants in Ikebukuro. Sure he wasn't "allowed" to be in the city but Shizuo wasn't someone who Izaya was going to listen to. He walked down the street with his food in hand, smiling at the thought of his plan. He stopped his bouncing steps when he reached a little park. His smile faded from his face momentarily upon seeing his business companion lying in a bush. He let his smile return to his face as he skipped over and through his jacket on a wet spot of bush, only to sit on it and start eating his dinner.

"Well, well look who we have here." He said to the unconscious teen. "We knew this was how it would end didn't we? I heard you shot Shizuo. When you wake up, do be kind enough to tell me where. I'm sure that bullet did the trick and all but, I'd rather enjoy seeing his dead, lifeless body lying on the ground."

The adult ate his fatty tuna, continuing his one-sided conversation. He stopped half way through when Shindo made a noise of coming to. Izaya smiled and looked to the other.

"Awake finally?" He asked. Shindo groaned and placed a hand on her head. The throbbing making her remember what happened just hours ago.

"Wha?" She questioned. She tried to sit up but found her aching side to e too much. She flopped back onto the bush and looked ahead at the dark, starry sky.

"You knew." Shindo stated.

"Knew what?" Izaya said with a sly smile.

"You knew I would fall."

"And what makes you think that?"

Shindo was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"Rome was built in a day. It had some hiccups along the way, but it grew and grew." Shindo started.

"History?" Izaya frowned.

"It grew into an empire. It rose and fell and rose again as something new."

"Is there a point to this-"

"Rome fell in a day." Both were quiet for a moment. "Four seventy-six AD, Rome fell. Some say it was overexpansion. Others say it was the decline of military discipline. Others say it was the hedonism of the Roman Elite. You knew I would fall. That they would turn on me-"

"All leaders fall eventually." Izaya smiled.

"But you knew it would happen this way!" Shindo yelled, not looking at the other. She kept her eyes on the sky above her. "I had power. I controlled people. Everyone was weak compared to me. I knew what they needed. What the world needed."

"Hm," Izaya chuckled. "You think you can rule this city?"

"The stars," Shindo said suddenly. "Lives that go on for millions of years only to end abruptly. Human lives are the same. With just a simple action, lives can be ended."

"You've always been a deep thinker." Izaya stated, taking a piece of fatty tuna and popping it in his mouth.

"Find more out about me?" Shindo asked.

"More than you could ever know!" Izaya smiled widely. Shindo laid on the bush silently.

"What do you know?"

"The truth." Izaya said cockily.

"Tell me."

"Tora ran away from home at the age of twelve. After wondering the streets for about a week she managed to find a new home with a man who wore a gas mask. His name, Shingen Kishitani. He took Tora in and changed the kid's name. Changed their everything. You are Tora."

"How did you find out?" Shindo asked.

"An information broker never reveals where they get their info." Izaya said cheekily.

They sat in silence as three sets of footsteps made their way towards the park. Anri, Mikado and Masaomi saw Izaya sitting in the bush next to someone.

"Ah, hello Masaomi!" Izaya said with a wave.

"What do you want?" Masaomi asked angrily.

"You know Shindo, right?" Izaya asked, motioning to the teen in the bush.

"What?" Masaomi ran over to the bush, his two friends following closely behind. Shindo sat up slowly and flipped her hood back to reveal her buzz cut.

"Shindo?" Mikado asked. Anri reached her hand out to touch the other's shoulder before Shindo quickly reached up, grabbed her glasses and threw them on the ground in front of her and the others. The lens scratched against the ground. Shindo stood up and stomped on the glasses, breaking the lens and bending the frames.

"Shindo!" Mikado exclaimed.

"Now, now why don't you call her by her real name?" Izaya said, standing up from his seat on the now misshapen bush.

"Her?" Masaomi asked.

"Real name?" Mikado questioned.

"Tora." Shindo said. "My name is Tora."

"You," Came a gruff voice from behind them all.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled.

**Author's Notes: **So I'm not entirely sure if any of the other chapters will make it past three pages on Microsoft Works Word Processor. But anyways, **the whole Rome speech is from the comic book Tron: Betrayal. The sentence fragments and structure belong to Disney and their respective writers and other workers. **The star sentence though was all mine. No where near as cool as Disney's sentences xD

**Thank you for reading and I hoe you enjoyed! Please review, comment, follow, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

Lobos506


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo walked over to where Anri, Mikado, Masaomi, Izaya and Shindo were standing. His clenched fists held their position at his sides as he closed the distance between them all. Shizuo stood in front of Shindo, picked her up by the scruff of her cloak and bore his eyes into hers.

"You," He growled. "You're the one who shot me. You tried to kill me!"

Just then Shindo's side started to hurt again. She clenched her teeth and screwed her eyes shut in pain.

"I-Izaya's fault." She managed out. Shizuo's fist slightly unclenched as he looked the teen in the face.

"Wait," He said quietly. He looked over her facial features again. "You look like the kid Celty was chasing a few days ago. Like Shinra."

"Finally making connections huh Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a smile.

"Flea!" Shizuo frowned.

"Izaya's gun." Shindo said quietly. Shizuo looked to the girl then back to Izaya. His anger flared and He dropped Shindo to the ground, her body landing in a crumpled up heap. Izaya walked over to her and leaned down, patting her on the head.

"Thank you, Tora. It was nice having someone as stupid as you to do my bidding." Izaya said. He stood and looked to the glowering Shizuo in front of him. "Yes, it's my fault. I placed a hit on you, not that I wouldn't wanna do it myself. The Kyukyoku No Ju. A gun that's said to kill any and everything. Shizu-chan, you must be special."

Shizuo let out a yell of pure anger he bared his teeth and launched towards Izaya. The other male quickly moved out of the way and laughed as he took off down the street, the blonde hot on his heels. Anri, Mikado and Masaomi stared in awe for a moment before Anri remembered Shindo.

"Shindo, Shindo are you okay?" Anri asked as she lightly shook the other.

"I think he passed out." Mikado frowned.

"We have to take him to the hospital." Masaomi said, reaching down to grab one of Shindo's arms.

Masaomi and Mikado carried Shindo to the nearest hospital. Anri followed behind. She was going through Shindo's phone, looking to see if there were any contacts that had ICE next to them. She found one. Shinra Kishitani.

**~X~**

Shinra had been pacing around his living room. Shindo hadn't called, text or even given any hint as to where she might have been at all. It was late and it had been hours since the sun had set. Shinra had thought about calling her but worried that doing so might cause trouble for her.

"Oh, Celty! What if he's being kidnapped by a gang! I have to call him!" He went to dial her number on his cell phone but stopped. "But what if he is? Then I'll call him and they'll get mad and he'll have to deal with their anger and wrath!"

"_Shinra I'm sure it's fine. She's probably just with her friends." _Celty typed out on her phone.

"Right, right! Friends! Everything is okay right? So then I can call him!" Just as Shinra was about to hit the dial button to call Shindo's phone, his ringer went off. He jumped slightly and noticed that Shindo's name was on the incoming call screen. He smiled and hit the answer button.

"Oh Shindo! I'm so glad you called! I've been worried sick! Where are you, are you okay?" Shinra quickly asked.

"I'm sorry, this is Anri, I'm a friend of Shindo's." Said a girl on the other end of the line.

"Anri? I-is Shindo okay?" Shinra asked worriedly.

"Well, Shindo is in the hospital."

**~X~**

"What do you think Izaya meant by Shindo not being Shindo?" Masaomi asked his friends.

"He said Shindo's real name was Tora, right?" Mikado checked.

"Yeah," Masaomi answered. "And that he's really a girl."

"Then what about the uniform? She was wearing a guys uniform the whole time." Mikado through in.

"Who knows," Masaomi sighed. "We have to ask him, I mean, her, when she wakes up."

The waiting room doors burst open and in ran a man in a white medical coat and glasses. Behind him followed the headless rider.

"I'm looking for a Shindo Kishitani!" He yelled at the receptionist.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." The woman said quietly.

"I'm sorry, just please tell me her room!" He said in a slightly lower voice.

Anri jumped up from her seat and ran over to him.

"Shinra?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said, worry dripping form his voice.

"I'm Anri, I called you from Shindo's phone." She held out the other teens phone and Shinra took it.

"Oh thank you so much! What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Shindo is being taken care of though. They took her to get a scan and that's all we know."

"I see, so you guys haven't seen her since then?"

"No,"

"Alright,"

"Do you need anything else?" The receptionist asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, thank you."

Shinra and Celty followed Anri over to her friends where they all took a seat. Masaomi leaned over Mikado so he could talk to both his friends.

"Should we tell them about Izaya and Shizuo?" He whispered.

"Shindo should tell them." Anri whispered back.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Mikado asked. Masaomi looked up at him from where he had been leaning down.

"Then we'll tell them what we know. But we have to let Shindo go first." Masaomi said. Anri and Mikado nodded in agreement. Masaomi sat up and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry, Mikado." He said suddenly.

"About what?" Mikado asked.

"About all this. It's nothing but trouble."

"Masaomi, it's alright. I wanted a change of pace remember?" Mikado smiled. "This is very different from the life I was living."

Masaomi smiled and leaned his head on his friends shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled out. Mikado gave him a sad smile and nodded. He understood. He didn't need physical rest. He needed mental rest. The life they were living was difficult and one that a teenager shouldn't have to deal with. The fact that he and his friend still had a lot of work to do after all of this would be said and done with was tiring on it's own. All the gangs would be worked up and try to attack the rest of the Black Shadows.

Anri looked over and gave Mikado a reassuring smile. She placed her head on the teens other shoulder and held his hand. There was no time to be awkward. Not now. It wasn't because there was no time. It was because the time was serious. These weren't signs of love but signs of seeking comfort.

Masaomi was internally beating himself up. He was suppose to be the strong one. The one Mikado would lean his head on and ask for a break but no, it was the other way around.

Shinra was sitting across from them, his head hanging low with his shoulders resting on his legs. Celty placed a hand on his back and rubbed small circles.

An hour had passed before someone finally came out and said they could go into Shindo's room. Shinra and Celty went first and Mikado, Masaomi and Anri followed behind. When they entered the room, Shindo was staring at the ceiling. The beeping monitors filled the room with noise as everyone stood in different spots of the room. Celty and Shinra stood at the sides of the bed.

"Shindo, what happened?" Shinra asked her.

"I'm not Shindo." She stated.

"What?" Shindo asked dumbly.

"My name isn't Shindo. It's Tora."

"What do you mean? What're you talking about?"

"There's something I have to tell you. All of you." Shindo frowned. The room grew tense and the only noises to be heard were the beeps of monitors.

"My name is Tora Matsuda. I ran away from home when I was younger and ended up meeting a man named Shingen Kishitani. He took me in and changed my name to Shindo Kishitani. The only reason he took me in was because I told him my story. But I was never one to stay. I ran away again but every time I tried to steal I got caught, like something was holding me back from doing my best. Shingen was always there to bail me out. But it was always like that. People were getting tired of me. Shingen was tired of me. He couldn't stand to lose me though. I helped him with his expeirements and research. I was just an asset. He didn't wanna deal with me anymore so he put me on a plane to Ikebukuro and told me to stay with Shinra. As long as he knew I was around I guys it was okay."

"What's you story?" Shinra asked her.

"I ran away."

"That's it?"

"Basically, I said my parents were fighting and I couldn't stay at home anymore. I couldn't stand that noise. All the yelling."

"You ran away, and made it Japan." Masaomi suddenly said.

"Yeah, I've made it pretty far." Shindo sighed.

"What about your family?" Mikado asked.

"I don't care."

"But they must be worried." Anri said. "Don't you wanna go back?"

"I do, more than anything. But knowing that they'd be mad or something just, annoys me. I don't wanna have to listen to them. Besides, I know it'll only end in them arguing again."

"But since you left, maybe it's stopped." Shinra suggested.

"Maybe they got a divorce already. I'm sure their arguing got worse after I left. They started blaming themselves and eventually it fell apart all together." Shindo frowned.

"Do you think it'd be better to go home now?" Mikaod asked.

"No," Shindo said, shaking her head. "Then I'd have to deal with being with one parent, then traded away to the other. I'm not an object and I wont be treated like one. Besides, since I'm missing it'd just be a pain to deal with. It'd be another trip to court."

"I can't believe it." Shinra said in disbelief. "It was all just a lie.""I'm sorry." Shindo sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. Shingen. He sent you here and made you live a life that wasn't yours." Shinra frowned.

"There's something else," Shindo started. "I'm the leader of the Black shadows. Well, was."

"Was?" Shinra asked.

"They over through me. Right now they're probably planning destruction on the town. I've created monsters." Shindo visibly cringed at the word monsters.

"Or not," Izaya smiled as he entered the room.

"Izaya!" Shindo exclaimed.

"Get out of here!" Masaomi lowly.

"The Black Shadows are disbanding." Izaya informed.

"What do you mean?" Shindo asked.

"When they over through you they planned on killing you and ending the gang right then and there. A lot of the members didn't like being in the gang. They didn't like the violence."

"But, they were the ones causing it. It didn't start out this way."

"Oh and the Slasher." Izaya said as he turned to leave. "It's gone. Wont be back for a while I can assure you." He smiled and looked at Anri who looked to the floor.

"Oh, and Shizu-chan is perfectly fine. Right Shinra?" Izaya asked. He waited for the others nod of agreement then left. Masaomi then leaned over to Anri.

"Why did you send out the slasher anyways?" he asked her.

"I was trying to see if anyone knew who the Black Shadow leader was but it was harder than I thought. I couldn't just openly ask people. Then some of them went and attacked people that they knew were members. I stopped it though before it could get any worse." Anri explained.

"I'm sorry." Shindo mumbled. "I'm sorry I caused all of this to happen."

"Shindo, uh Tora, It's alright." Shinra comforted.

"_Yeah, everything is okay."_ Celty typed out.

"I'm going home." Shindo then said. "Back to the United States."

"Are you gonna go back to your family?" Masaomi asked.

"I don't know. But it's best I leave here." She said.

"I'll get you a plane ticket for a couple days from now." Shinra informed.

"Thanks."

**~X~**

Shindo, who was now going by Tora again, only had to stay in the hospital for half a day. She was able to leave the morning following her check in in to the hospital.

Shinra had called his father and gotten him to tell the truth, which didn't differ much from the story Tora had told him.

Everyone was now at the airport, seeing Tora off. She was leaving Ikebukuro and trading it for Independence, Missouri. She claimed she wanted to see how her parents were doing and that the city life was something she wasn't use to. She rather be somewhere she was familiar with, somewhere she grew up.

Anri, Mikado, Masaomi, Shinra and Celty all stood by in the waiting area and watched as Tora entered the boarding lane and got onto the airplane. They had said their goodbyes and even shed a few tears but Tora made a promise that she would never forget them and that she'd keep in touch.

Tora took her seat on the plane and looked out her window to see the airport. She gave a small smile and pulled out her phone to turn it off. She noticed the screen was lit up and it said she had a new message she realized she must not have noticed when the phone went off and went ahead and read the text.

_It was fun following you around, puppet. See you soon. -Izaya._

**Author's notes: **Oh, what a lovely ending! All's well that ends well. So, that's that and I thank everyone who stuck around from the very beginning! I once again apologize for forgetting I had even started this fic but I hope everyone enjoyed it!

I also apologize for updating this last chapter about two or three weeks over due! Heh heh ^^'

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, comment, follow, stalk or do whatever it is you do!**

**Super thanks to those who read, review, follow, favorite and do all that awesome stuff!**


End file.
